


Eren yeager x reader

by nightforviews



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lime, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightforviews/pseuds/nightforviews
Summary: Reader has a crush on Eren and decides to face her fears and confront him about it. Although reader didn't expect Eren to just accept her feelings like that, she never expected things to go down in this fashion.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. You'd finally confess your love to Eren. You had told Armin about the crush you'd been having on his best friend for months now, and he told you the best thing you could do was to just make this as blunt as can possible. Eren didn't really feel like he had time for love in the first place, so the last thing you should do is beat around the bush with this. Armin told you at which time of the day Eren would be off from his training so as of now you were on your way to his room. You felt like you shouldn't bother him when he would finally have a break, but you knew there'd be no other time to have some privacy with your beloved crush. 

Your trembling hand knocked on his door softly. Your heart shot up the moment you had knocked on his door and it felt like ages before you heard a soft yes coming from Eren. You took in another shaky breath and opened his door. Suddenly wanting to get this over with you walked in without his permission and closed the door behind you. Eren sat up from his bed and looked at you questioningly. You noticed right away he was shirtless and tried your absolute best not to stare at his gorgeous body. Seeing his beautiful face looking at you questioningly made you all the more flustered and you tried your best to calm your heart. Before you could begin your confession. Eren spoke up. 

''What do you want. Did the captain send you. Do I have to go back?" Eren looked genuinely confused. Since you never actually spoke to him that much, you being here didn't really made any sense. The captain also wouldn't really send you out of all people, but Eren didn't really know what else to ask. 

''Uh n-no. Y-you see I was wondering if we could uh... talk''? Eren stood up and walked a bit closer to you. Still a bit confused at your sudden presence. 

''Yeah fine. What is it''? You took in a heavy breath and looked at the ground. You had no idea how to even start. 

''Armin told me you'd be free at this time of day, so I....''

''Is this about Armin? Did he send you because I forgot to....''? 

''No no. It's not about Armin. Forget Armin. I was just trying to start this conversation casually.'' You sighed at his impatience. Armin was right about the fact you shouldn't beat around the bush with this. You took in a deep breath and decided to just get this over with. You looked up at him and started again.

''I like you Eren. I have liked you for quite a while now. I think you're an amazing person both inside and out. I hope you accept my feelings''! The moment the words left your mouth you felt a relief flood over you. Happy to have said it at last. 

Silence domineered the room. You looked up at Eren and saw him look at you like you were from another planet. He seemed conflicted and it took a while for him to accept what you'd said. He sighed loudly and went to sit at his desk. 

''We don't have time for this (y/n). We're soldiers. We're supposed to be willing to give our lives at any given moment. These thoughts should be the last thing on your mind right now. If you have time for these petty crushes you should train more, and if you really can't get your mind off of this, you should go to Jean instead. I'm sure he'll be down for this kind of stuff." Once the words left his mouth, you felt hurt. You didn't really think Eren would accept your feelings, even though you did wish for it very badly, but for Eren to be this harsh is not something you saw coming. You looked up at Eren to see him with an irritated look. Unfortunately for him you didn't feel like giving up yet. 

''So you won't even give it a chance? Live is about more than just killing titans you know. At this rate there'll be a day in which you will have realised how obsessed you are with it and how unhappy you make yourself because of it. If you don't like me that's fine, but you shouldn't act like you're not a human with basic humans needs''. Eren looked a lot more irritated now, almost like you'd hit a nerve. 

''I'f you're implying I am thinking about this just as much as you do, then you're mistaken (y/n). Like I said before I'm too busy for this, and so should you.'' Eren was raising his voice now. He felt himself getting angrier and angrier. Deep down he knew you were right. Eren did have a lot of feelings he stored somewhere deep down his heart and intended to lock it up forever, but the more you said the more he felt like these locked up feelings were starting to bubble up. 

You saw Eren was struggling with his anger. You knew you struck a nerve and you weren't ready to give this up yet. Deciding to be bold and not think about the future in this insecure life you took off your shirt, walked up to him and straddled his lap. Eren gasped as you walked up to him, fury taking him over. He tried to push you off of him, but you made sure he wasn't able to. 

''What the hell do you think you're doing''! Eren looked at you furiously. You clenched your legs as hard as you could to hold him down. You placed your hands behind him and started to kiss his neck softly. Eren groaned while shutting his eyes and grabbed your hips aggressively to slide you off of him. He was not about to lose a fight against his own feelings, even though the barrier he had set for himself was starting to crumble with every single second. You whimpered as his nails dug into your hips so firmly, but decided to ignore it and grind your hips against him instead. He let out a strangled cry purely from his frustration and fury. You feeling his fingers digging into your thighs starting to lessen and lessen made you grab the back of his head and attack his jaw with your kisses. 

''Give in Eren. Even if it's just for a moment of relaxation. Use this to blow off some steam. You need it Eren. Trust me on this one''. Eren groaned when you trailed your hands over his toned abs. He looked up at you. Fury still in his eyes, but now filled with a new sort of emotion. You grabbed his hand and placed it on your breast. This seemed to ignite a tiny fire in him, even though you still saw a glimpse of anger and hesitation in his eyes. His eyes widened and he clenched his jaw. You placed your hand on top of his and made him knead your breast. His cheeks reddened slightly and you were starting to feel more and more confidence in your actions. You looked up at his beautiful green eyes and kissed him softly. Eren gasped out in shock. He was still too hesitant. Still convincing himself to be in denial of his own needs and desires. You broke the kiss and kissed his cheek instead. 

''Relax Eren, just relax''. You kissed him again. This time starting off a bit slower. Eren took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes, kissing you back hesitantly. You grabbed the back of his neck and rubbed your thumb over his throat softly. All the pleasures were starting to tear down Eren's walls. He swallowed down his anger and started to give in. You kissed him deeper while he placed his arms around you. Pressing you against him. He shifted beneath you. Secretly trying to get your body closer to his. He couldn't deny his desire for you any longer, and made out with you desperately. After a few minutes of making out with your crush, you got off his lap and took a few steps back before starting to undress before his eyes. He swallowed harshly and eyed you cautiously. He thought you were absolutely breathtaking. Never having fantasized about a scenario such as this one is something Eren couldn't deny. Even though he'd never imagined it would be with you, he was far from complaining right now. Eren stood up to remove his own pants. After you were in your panties only, you walked up to Eren to help him get his pants off. Now that he was in his underwear, you couldn't help but notice how excited you had made him. You smirked happily, being filled with a sense of pride. Eren seemed a bit flustered as you were staring at his private parts. You completely admired the sight in front of you and spoke up.

''You're absolutely gorgeous. The handsomest guy I know by far.'' Eren's eyes widened and he seemed taken aback. He didn't know how to answer, but gave a small smile instead. You decided to be bold yet again and......

TO BE CONTINUED.....


	2. Chapter 2

You decided to be bold yet again and kneaded his member softly with your fingers. Eren seemed to get really flustered by this. He was trying his best to keep his cool. He liked what you were doing, but wasn't completely ready to admit that to himself yet. While Eren's mind was occupied by his own doubts Eren didn't notice you had removed his underwear and that he was now completely naked in front of you. 

''Eeerennnn''. You called out teasingly. He looked down at you. Seeing you were suddenly on your knees right in front of him made his member throb with want, and after you locked eyes with him while taking the tip of him in your mouth he couldn't deny his lust for you anymore. He groaned lowly when you took his whole member, licking his tip in the process. Eren grabbed the back of your head and let out a strangled groan, forcing himself to shut up. You moaned setting off vibrations making Eren throw back his head in pleasure. You felt satisfied with your actions and decided to pick up your pace. Eren tensed and kneaded his fist in your hair tightly. The sight of you going down on him was slowly driving him insane and he was doing all it took to keep himself from reaching his climax right then and there. After a while you looked up at Eren and noticed his reluctance, so you decided to slow down. This was no time to end it already, so you decided to make it a little easier for him, but Eren grabbed your hair and pulled you back. Startled, you looked up and him. 

''I don't want this to end too quickly''. Eren said bluntly. You stood up and grinned at him. 

''Good. Then we're on the same page. You did like that didn't you''. I teased Eren. Eren looked away and reddened. 

''Y-yeah''. You smirked and pushed him on the chair. Eren looked shocked but didn't stop you. With only your panties and bra left you walked up to him and straddled his lap again, but this time Eren let you do as you pleased. He grabbed your thighs, helping you grind over him. You felt your arousal starting to soak through your panties, and so did Eren. He watched as you quivered on top of him, kissing and biting his shoulders in the process. Eren embraced your waist and pushed you as close to his body as humanely possible, while groaning out your name. Your heart fluttered with warmth, even though this was an act out of pure lust, you were still happy about it. You looked up at him while inching closer to his soft lips. You kissed him passionately while Eren grabbed the back of your head again, deepening the kiss. You sighed in contempt while trying to memorize this beautiful moment forever. Suddenly, Eren pulled you back from the kiss, and off his lap. 

''Take that off''. Eren pointed towards your last wearing items. You grinned and took your panties and bra off slowly. Never losing eye contact with Eren. After you were completely naked, Eren pulled you back on his lap. He loved the sight of your now exposed breasts and indulged himself in them, sucking on your nipples softly. You dug your nails in his shoulders, appreciating the feeling of his large muscles beneath his skin. Eren kissed your chest delicately and you felt like every time he touched you sparks of electricity would fly straight to your brain. He grabbed your waist again to pull you closer and went up to kissing your neck. Eren's treatment was driving you insane and you moaned in anticipation, wanting to take this a step further. 

''Mhmm Erenn''. You moaned out. He squeezed down hard on your waist in return, giving your neck his final attention before pulling back. His arms slid down to your thighs. He looked down and gave them a hard squeeze while biting on his lip. You could tell Eren was getting just as impatient as you. Slowly but surely he placed your hand closer to your slit. You squeezed your eyes shut in slight frustration and wiggled your hips closer to Eren's hand. Eren grinned and decided to end your misery. Deep down Eren wasn't feeling too confident about how to pleasure you, but he was obviously not letting you show that. You moaned out once Eren forced two digits inside of you, feeling your face redden tremendously. You felt his fingers go in and out of you at a rather slow pace. Feeling dissatisfied you moved your hips in sync with his fingers. Eren loved the way you were getting all impatient with his treatment and decided to slow down even more. You whined at his action and started to grind up and down his fingers more, desperately trying to get Eren's fingers deeper inside you. You felt dirty for being like this but the desire to be stretched out by Eren was bigger than your feeling of shame right now. Eren squeezed your thigh tightly with his other hand, feeling his erection getting painfully hard. He pulled his fingers out of you and with one swift motion placed his erection in front of your slit, his tip poking at your entrance. 

''F-fuck.. I want you so badly right now (y/n). Eren moaned out. You looked up at Eren and kissed him one last time before pulling yourself up from his lap and easing yourself down on him. Eren's pupils dilated from the feeling of you clenching down on him. The small reactions you gave directly added to Eren's pleasure. Your legs quivered in pleasure and once you started riding up and down on Eren ever so slowly you started to moan out his name in pure delight. Eren grabbed your waist and helped you riding him, his head falling backwards while he gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself quiet. Eren had never really felt this good since he'd always denied himself the pleasure of having sex with someone or even touch himself. He always felt like it would get in the way of his goals and slow down his progress, and even though Eren did not want to get lost in quick pleasures, he couldn't deny he wished for this moment to last forever. 

''Fuck. It's good''. Eren moaned out. He grabbed the back of your neck, pulling you down on him and squeezing you on his chest while kissing up and down your neck. His actions added to the erotic feeling that was dominating your brain right now. You entangled your hands in Eren's hair and rubbed your head against him, the feeling of lust overwhelming you. 

''E-Eren y-you make me feel so gooood''. You purred in his ear. Eren felt overwhelmed by pleasure. He groaned and grabbed your thighs harshly in response. Standing up he supported you with his hands. He took a few steps before slamming your back against the wall. You yelped in surprise and placed your legs over his waist for support. Eren gave a hard thrust and you whined out his name loudly. You were taken aback by Eren's sudden leading position but weren't complaining. After a few more hard thrusts you felt him hitting your cervix which made you cry out for him.

''Eren! Right there!''. You moaned out. Eren groaned and adjusted his position slightly so he kept on hitting the same spot. You were a moaning mess by now and grabbed Eren's shoulders, scratching his back ever so lovingly. Eren brought you down on his hard thrusts, making you even more sensitive to his touch. Eren was getting more aggressive by the second and you were starting to feel a slight ache. Not that you minded, the slight pain only increased your feeling of pleasure right now. Eren's thrusting was starting to get sloppier and you knew he was closing in on his climax. 

''(y/n)... fuck I want you everyday''. Eren squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on your shoulder. You felt happy about his statement but knew this was his lust talking right now. Eren was losing his power and within a few more thrusts he groaned your name out loudly while he came deep inside you of you. The feeling of him cumming inside you gave you a final feeling of pleasure. Eren slowed down his thrust tremendously and painted your walls white with his cum. You felt it leaking down your thighs. Eren exhaled exhaustively and pulled himself out of you. Deep down you were hoping for your own orgasm but you knew it wasn't really realistic to expect that from a guy with with basically no former experience. On top of that Eren was overwhelmed with his own pleasure since he had always denied himself that, so you decided to be satisfied with what you received. You saw Eren putting back his clothes on, not really acknowledging you anymore. You felt a bit awkward with his cum dripping down your legs, thankfully there was a towel Eren used for his training, so you decided to use it. 

''U-uh sorry about that''. Eren noticed your awkward wiping with his towel. You giggled because of the situation and got dressed. You saw Eren was getting frustrated with himself. You figured it was because he still felt like he couldn't give in to this sort of stuff. You sat next to him on the couch and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. 

''Eren don't think too much about it. It happened and we never have to talk about it if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel like you messed up your time or slowed your progress because of this. We are all human Eren. There's nothing wrong with feeling lust, it's a basic human emotion''. You weren't sure if your words were getting to him, so you rubbed his arm trying to comfort him instead. Eren looked down and sighed. 

''Thank you (y/n), for understanding. Please don't mention this to anyone and,.. I actually meant what I said before. We could do this more often. I actually feel somewhat relieved''. You smiled at him and your heart fluttered with happiness. You gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged his arm softly. 

''That's fine Eren. Whatever you feel comfortable with. I'm actually quite glad to help you out with these things''. You stood up and walked out the door, deciding to let Eren be. Not to forget he had to get back to his training too. 

''I'll see you around Eren, and I hope I haven't tired you out too much for your training''. You winked at Eren and saw him reddening. You grinned and gave one last glance before walking out the door. 

You were happy with your achievements today, even though there was one last thing you wanted to do....

BONUS CHAPTER UPCOMING!!


End file.
